


Dangerous Games

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva knows better. It doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Games

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 19. (Posted to LJ on January 19) Prompt from ncisdrabble100 Challenge #221-Fantasies. Beta'd by vanillafluffy. Comments and concrit welcome.

Ziva suspects she should not tease Tony quite so much, but she doesn’t want to stop.

Ever since that first day, when she caught him fantasizing about Kate and managed to reduce him to stammering incoherence by merely suggesting that a woman might do the same thing, it’s been one of her favorite hobbies.

She loves seeing his self-assurance disintegrate when she lobs a well aimed, if imperfectly phrased, jibe directly at his over-sized ego. Perhaps she accidentally goes too far sometimes, risks waking a dangerous animal who might come after her.

Or maybe it’s not an accident at all.


End file.
